


Deductions

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [17]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James runs down his theories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deductions

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.
> 
>  **A/N:** Part 17 of [Lewis: The World, Transformed](http://archiveofourown.org/series/25538). Each installment is exactly 500 words. Thank you to lindenharp and wendymr for proofreading and encouragement.
> 
>  _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti

Robbie’s fingers plucked at the thin blanket covering him. “About that…” He trailed off and stared down at his hands.

“It’s not that I resent it. It’s just… why me? Why not your daughter? Or even Laura?” 

Robbie sighed, closing his eyes briefly before setting his jaw and raising his gaze to meet James’s. “You’re the one with the massive brain. You mean to say you haven’t riddled it out yet?”

“I have any number of theories,” James told him impatiently. “What I lack are answers.”

“Right, then, Sergeant. Let’s hear these theories of yours.” At James’s raised eyebrow, Robbie continued, “Are you a detective or aren’t you?”

James stared at him for a long moment before leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers together. “All right; I’ll play along. The obvious choice would be Lyn, of course, but I assumed that with a newborn to care for, you didn’t want to unnecessarily burden her. Plus, it wouldn’t really be practical for her to try to coordinate your care from Manchester.”

“Sound reasoning. What else?”

“Mark was obviously not a viable option, since he’s not even in the country.” James looked to Robbie for confirmation, and Robbie gave a small nod. “So, that ruled out family, since I would assume that if you were close to any other relation, you’d have mentioned them some time in the past six years. I confess I didn’t understand why you hadn’t named Dr Hobson, since I thought the two of you were… close.”

Robbie cleared his throat. “Not exactly. Laura and me, we... well, we…” He trailed off, cheeks flushing.

“So Dr Hobson gave me to understand,” James said archly. “She assured me, though, that the two of you had parted amicably.”

“We’re better friends,” Robbie muttered. James gave an encouraging nod, and he continued, “We realised that if it were meant to happen, it would’ve happened already.”

James hummed. “In any case, that ruled out the good doctor, leaving me with the choice of me, as your partner, or the Chief Super. Given those options, I figure I’m a better choice than herself.”

“You’re not so green as you are cabbage-looking, are you?”

James ignored him. “So, I deduce that you chose me because I was the lesser of two evils, as they say.”

Robbie shook his head. “Got it all riddled out, eh, cleverclogs?”

“Then I was right?”

“I didn’t say _that_.” 

There was silence for a long moment. Robbie seemed lost in thought, and James struggled to phrase the question pinballing around in his skull. “But, then– “

“Hush, lad.” Robbie’s voice was gentle, one hand reaching for James’s, intertwining their fingers. “I’ll tell you why. And it wasn’t because you were me only option,” he said firmly.

James stared down at their joined hands. “Dr Hobson said that I didn’t know how much I meant to you,” he said, voice barely a whisper.

“I’d say that’s a fair assessment,” Robbie said with a sigh. “Here’s the thing, James.”


End file.
